Et si on se relaxait ?
by Lessa-chan
Summary: Cela aurait pu être une journée comme les autres pour Derek, propriétaire d'un salon de massage, si un étrange client n'avait pas fait son apparition. Et, après tout, pourquoi ne rentrerais-t-il pas dans le jeu sensuel de son client ? Sterek.


**Note** : Bonjour ! Je reviens après un très long moment. J'ai écrit cet OS à la demande de Bruniblondi et Tatsu-chan qui ont énoooormément insistées (entendez par-là qu'elles m'ont menacées !) pour que j'écrive à l'occasion du NaNoWrimo de juillet 2016. Je n'ai pas posté l'OS tout de suite et je l'ai ensuite en quelque sorte oublié sur mon ordi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie vivement Bruni et Tastu de m'avoir poussée à écrire, cette histoire leur est dédiée. :coeur: sur vous les filles.  
Merci aussi à elles deux, d'avoir corrigé quelques fautes !

 **Warning** : Il y a un peu de lime, donc M.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient toujours pas.

* * *

 **Et si on se relaxait ?**

Le soleil commençait doucement à réchauffer la petite place tranquille où se situait l'institut de Derek Hale. Ce dernier se laissait caresser par les doux rayons, tout en ouvrant la devanture de son petit commerce. Il soupira de bonheur. Quel plaisir de commencer la journée ainsi.

Il n'aurait jamais cru, quelques mois plus tôt, que ses talents de masseur auraient pu lui servir à occuper ses journées et à gagner sa vie. Une petite annonce dans le journal, une opportunité en or et tout était plié : il était devenu l'heureux propriétaire d'un salon de massage, situé en plein centre piétonnier et entouré de nombreux parcs. Les gens venaient ici pour se détendre et son institut répondait parfaitement aux exigences du lieu.

Son petit rituel matinal commença avec l'installation de la pancarte extérieure qui indiquait les soins pratiqués dans l'établissement, et continua par la préparation des salles. Musiques relaxantes et encens avaient trouvé leurs places auprès des lumières tamisées.

L'employé qu'il avait engagé pour répondre à la demande grandissante était aujourd'hui en congé. Il tournerait donc avec un seul client par créneau. Son premier rendez-vous arriverait dans un petit quart d'heure. En regardant sur son agenda, il avisa que la réservation était pour les deux prochaines heures. L'écriture de son assistant lui annonça que la personne s'appelait Monsieur Bond. Ça sentait le faux nom à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et, en tant que Loup-garou, il avait un flair plutôt efficace.

— Quitte à prendre un alias, il aurait pu être plus original ! grommela Derek dans sa barbe.

Ce n'était pas le premier client bizarre et ce ne serait certainement pas le dernier. Le loup haussa les épaules et partit mettre en route la bouilloire afin de préparer un thé apaisant.

Derek était affairé à mettre les sachets dans la théière en fonte lorsque le bruit familier de la sonnette d'entrée se fit entendre.

Le masseur écouta les pas se rapprocher, termina son office et se retourna lentement.

— Bonjour, Monsieur B…

Le jeune homme à l'air canaille qui lui faisait face finit à sa place.

— Monsieur Bond, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Stiles.

Derek attrapa la main tendue, et haussa un sourcil.

— Votre assistant m'a conseillé de prendre la formule deux heures, j'espère ainsi pouvoir me relaxer complètement, continua le jeune homme sans faire cas du mutisme du propriétaire du salon.

Derek détailla son client, il était plutôt grand et le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait laissait deviner une fine musculature. En relevant la tête, il put voir que le soleil passant à travers la devanture donnait à ses cheveux bruns des jolis reflets caramels. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Et que dire de ses lèvres pleines, figées dans un sourire aguicheur.

Le loup-garou déglutit bruyamment.

— Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? demanda effrontément le jeune homme.

— Quoi ?

Le client fit mine de ne pas comprendre et il reprit son ton taquin pour ajouter :

— Stiles, appelez-moi Stiles !

Derek sembla se reprendre et réussit enfin à aligner plus de trois mots :

— Très bien, Stiles, suivez-moi.

Le plus jeune avait noté l'insistance sur son prénom et s'en amusa. Ces deux heures allaient être mémorables.

Il fut entraîné rapidement dans une petite ouverture, sur le côté de la pièce d'accueil. Il découvrit derrière une vaste pièce présentant une voûte très basse. Il eut l'impression d'être dans une grotte. Des rideaux et draperies aux couleurs chaudes étaient suspendus au mur. La lumière tamisée rendait cet endroit accueillant. Un véritable cocon… Oui, c'était ça. Il aurait presque pu se rouler en boule dans les couvertures et les oreillers étalés au sol.

À sa droite, un bâton d'encens se consumait lentement et laissait échapper un parfum envoûtant. Ce lieu dégageait une véritable ode à la paresse.

— Ce que vous voyez vous plaît ? renvoya le maître du salon avec un ton sarcastique mais joueur.

— Énormément, lui répondit le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

La partie venait de commencer.

— Je vous ai donné mon prénom, il serait temps de me dévoiler le votre. À moins que vous préfériez que je vous appelle "beau brun ténébreux" pendant les deux prochaines heures.

Il était doué, ça, le loup voulait bien le reconnaître.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Derek, mais "beau brun ténébreux" me convient aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Stiles le fixa un bon moment avant de tourner autour de la table de massage et de laisser négligemment glisser ses doigts dessus.

— Très bien, Derek, que me proposez-vous comme massage ?

— Eh bien, nous pourrions essayer un massage Kobido, répondit le maître des lieux en reprenant tout son professionnalisme. C'est un massage d'origine japonaise, il permet une détente complète et à terme de se sentir aussi léger qu'une plume. Normalement, on ne le pratique que sur le visage et le crâne. Mais vu qu'on a le temps, je pourrai ensuite m'occuper de votre corps, une fois que vous serez bien détendu et réceptif.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment et lança un regard de braise à Derek. Puis, il commença à enlever ses vêtements précipitamment.

— Hum, il y a une pièce pour vous changer, si vous voulez ?

— Vous plaisantez ? Plus vite je serai à poil, plus vite vous aurez vos mains sur moi.

Stiles, nu comme un ver, se dirigea vers la table de massage et s'installa avec agilité sur le ventre. Le masseur passa son regard sur les courbes du jeune homme, ses fesses rebondies, le creux de ses reins, son dos parsemé de grains de beauté et ses épaules larges. Il avait un corps svelte, mais non dénué de muscles. On pouvait dire que c'était harmonieux et surtout au goût de Derek.

Ce dernier cessa son observation et alla chercher la petite bouteille d'huile posée sur un petit meuble en merisier, installé dans un coin de la salle. Pendant ce temps, le client aguicheur avait posé sa tête sur la table matelassée et avait fermé les yeux.

Lorsque le loup-garou fit courir ses doigts sur les jambes de Stiles et remonta vers ses fesses, le jeune homme poussa un soupir bruyant.

— Vous êtes tendu, vous devez avoir un métier stressant ? demanda le masseur.

— Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! Si je vous en dis trop, je serai obligé de vous tuer ensuite, répondit le plus jeune sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— J'imagine, Monsieur Bond, qu'après une dure journée, vous sirotez des Martini dans de grandes réceptions mondaines. Accompagné bien entendu d'une superbe femme ? continua Derek avec un sourire amusé.

— Vous savez, même dans ces soirées, la moindre seconde d'inattention risque de m'être fatale. Certaines rencontres peuvent être explosives, d'où le fait que j'ai besoin de me détendre de temps en temps. Et vos mains sont véritablement très douées pour ça.

— Retournez-vous, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin que vous soyez sur le dos pour le massage japonais. En attendant, je vais aller vous chercher une serviette.

Stiles attrapa vivement le poignet du loup pour l'arrêter.

— Pas besoin, je ne suis pas pudique.

— Très bien. Commençons, alors.

Derek posa ses doigts sur les tempes de son client et, doucement, traça des petits cercles. Il les fit ensuite courir le long de son front, en de caresses légères. La respiration calme de Stiles berça ses mouvements.

La pulpe de ses doigts traça un chemin le long de la mâchoire et son pouce s'arrêta sur les lèvres pleines du jeune homme. Une langue mutine sortit et lui lécha le doigt.

Derek savait qu'ils en arriveraient là, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si rapide. Il remonta ses mains vers les oreilles du plus jeune pour faire redescendre un peu la pression.

L'odeur de l'encens lui faisait tourner la tête aussi sûrement que le corps étendu devant ses yeux. Stiles dut sentir qu'il était sur le point de craquer car, malicieusement, il porta ses mains à sa propre poitrine et commença à jouer lui-même avec ses tétons en poussant des gémissements discrets.

— Derek, continue ! supplia-t-il dans un souffle.

Le ton fit abandonner au loup-garou ses dernières réserves. Doucement, il retourna à son massage du cuir chevelu. Stiles avait refermé ses paupières et son visage s'était détendu. Un mince sourire ourlait ses lèvres. Lorsque Derek descendit ses doigts sur le cou du plus jeune et que ses paumes allèrent se poser sur ses épaules, un long frisson parcourut le corps alangui.

Les mains du masseur allèrent ensuite rejoindre celles de Stiles. Ce dernier se cambra, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre.

En relevant les yeux, Derek put s'apercevoir que le sexe de Stiles prenait de l'ampleur et qu'il ne tarderait pas à être complètement en érection.

— Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de mes habits, tu en penses quoi ? demanda le masseur à son client.

— Honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas à poil ?

Stiles se redressa et l'aida à enlever son t-shirt. Le boxer valsa quelques instants plus tard et rejoignit le pantalon qui était déjà au sol.

— Monsieur Bond, auriez-vous besoin d'aide pour ça ? demanda Derek d'un ton sarcastique en désignant le sexe du plus jeune.

— Ne te gêne surtout pas, répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire et s'allongeant à nouveau sur la table.

Rapidement, une langue chaude caressa la hampe dressée, faisant des aller-retours et suivant un chemin aléatoire. Le cœur de Stiles fit une embardée lorsque Derek le prit complètement dans sa bouche. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était pas doué que de ses mains.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Stiles décida de participer un peu plus à l'action. Prestement, il se releva et poussa Derek à s'asseoir sur la table de massage. Une fois que la position lui convint, il se mit à genoux et attrapa la verge de son futur amant.

— À mon tour, dit-il d'un air espiègle.

Il démontra à Derek que lui aussi savait user de sa langue. Il avait agrippé les hanches musclées du masseur et pouvait sentir la sueur glisser sur ses doigts. La respiration saccadée de Derek fit réagir le jeune homme, et ses mains partirent à la découverte du corps à sa portée. Elles décrivirent de complexes arabesques sur les abdominaux offerts, pour enfin s'arrêter au niveau du nombril et titiller cette zone érogène.

— Arrête, arrête, je ne vais pas tenir sinon, implora le loup.

Stiles ne lui avait laissé aucun répit, mais la séance était loin d'être finie. Il le voulait. Maintenant !

Avec délicatesse, il invita le plus jeune à se relever et le poussa face à la table, doucement il appuya sur son dos afin qu'il lui présente ses fesses. La position était plutôt confortable, de l'avis de Stiles.

Derek attrapa la bouteille d'huile à proximité. Il enduisit ses doigts et doucement pénétra Stiles avec son index. Ce dernier agrippa fortement le tissu matelassé sur lequel il était appuyé et retint un gémissement.

Avec attention, le masseur continua de le préparer tout en passant sa main libre sur son dos dans un geste apaisant.

Une fois prêt et munit d'un des préservatifs que Stiles avait pris avec lui, il le pénétra lentement. Après quelques va-et-vient et certains ajustements, Derek accéléra la cadence sous les ordres de son amant. Leurs gémissements et le bruit de la table qui grinçait, se répercutaient sur les murs de la salle. Et bientôt, ce furent leurs cris de jouissance qui vinrent résonner à leurs oreilles.

Épuisé, Derek s'affala sur Stiles. Leurs cœurs battaient rapidement lorsque Stiles tourna la tête et embrassa goulûment son amant.

Il se retourna, les releva tous les deux et s'accrocha à son cou, tout en poursuivant son baiser enflammé. Puis, sans prévenir, il arrêta tout, le regarda dans les yeux et lui claqua une fesse.

— Deuxième round, et cette fois, c'est à mon tour !

Derek eut un sourire amusé et répondit :

— À vos ordres, Monsieur Bond.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils s'allongèrent sur les couvertures et oreillers au sol, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations hachées. Ce fut Stiles qui prit la parole en premier.

— C'était bon, hein ?

— Je le reconnais, répondit son amant. Mais franchement, il va falloir que tu arrêtes ce jeu, Stiles, c'est mon lieu de travail.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains ? C'est sacrément excitant et ton assistant n'est pas là.

— Oui et d'ailleurs, je le soupçonne d'être ton complice. Sérieusement, Stiles, la dernière fois, tu as joué au Prince d'un petit pays en visite officielle, avant au pompier volontaire, et aujourd'hui à un agent secret. La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ?

Stiles observa le plafond un instant avec un air d'intense réflexion, puis un sourire illumina son visage. Il tourna la tête et embrassa Derek sur le nez.

— Un étudiant en droit qui vient faire une surprise à son amant, masseur dans un institut.

Derek sourit à son tour, nul doute que son compagnon savait s'y prendre pour l'amadouer. Mais au moins, ses journées n'étaient jamais monotones.

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !


End file.
